


Build a story (KarmaxNagisa)

by Serin_Kun99



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, IM WONDERING HOW THIS WILL TURN OUT, M/M, U GUYS GET TO MAKE THE STORY YAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Kun99/pseuds/Serin_Kun99
Summary: ok sooo i had an idea to let you guys make the story how am i going to do that well you guys are going to have to work together in the comments to make a story sooooo yea some one starts then u have to comment under that person and carry on the story. I wish you luck!!!! (example: partyninja416: "Hey Nagisa wait up" CoolCat74: "huh..oh sorry karma i was just excited to go see sonic ninja 3"            and so on........) idc how long u make it it can be a paragraph for all i care so yea feel free to do what ever    (｡◕‿◕｡) GOOD LUCK LUV YOU GUYS!!!





	1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(｡◕‿◕｡)


	2. It all started with a game of truth or dare Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U FANS MADE THIS

It was a warm day outside and Nagisa had decided it was the perfect day to study on the E class field.Nagisa sat down on the grass with a smile on his face, he could finally study in peace... Or so he thought.  
A certain redhead suddenly appeared beside him with large smirk plastered on his lips."Nagisaaa~ everyone's going to be playing truth or dare~ come join us!" Karma grinned and walked over to Nagisa and took his notebook where it listed Koro-sensei's weaknesses.  
"Or I'm not giving this back~" "K-karma!" Nagisa reached up for his notebook but failed to grab it. "Give it back! I don't want to play!" He got on his tiptoes and continued to try and grab the notebook.  
Karma saw this coming and being the sly devil that he is he grabbed nagisa's wrist and proceeded to walk across the field "come on it might be fun. Don't tell me your scared~" He teased.

"I-I'm not scared." Nagisa stuttered as he was dragged along.

"Then I'll give this back to you after the game~" Said the redhead.

"You're mean Karma..." Nagisa sighed after all what else could he do. Once they were in the classroom Nakamura greeted them.  
"That makes the last two people~! Take a seat so we can begin~" Karma and Nagisa took a seat and everyone started playing truth or dare "Ok I'll spin the bottle first~!  
" Declared Nakamura, She spun the bottle and it landed on...  
Nagisa... It just had to land on Nagisa. The bluenette felt a blush blossom on his cheeks.

"N-now what?" He stuttered nervously, he had an idea of how the game worked but he hoped his idea was wrong. Nakamura put's on a sly grin. "Well,Well~ I guess Lets make this a nice and easy one~ But don't think I'm always gonna be as nice.. Truth or dare Nagisa~?" Nagisa thinks. "Uhh.. Truth?" Nakamura smiles "Alright~! Your truth shall be... WHO DO YOU LIKE~???" Nagisa panics not knowing what to do afterall he likes..He likes... Who does he like? He looked around at his circle of friends and his eyes stopped on the redhead named Karma. He was definitely panicking. Should he lie? Yes. Wait. But would that be rude?He was thinking so hard. His answer was... .. Karma he Liked Karma his best friend.. This would definitely ruin their friendship.. "Ummm... Do I have to say it outloud?? Can't I just write it down~??" Nagisa asks. "Fine~ Since I'm trying to be nice~ Here's some paper write it down over there.." Nakamura points to a desk. "Everyone close your eyes." Everyone closes there eyes and Nagisa begins writing. Once he's finished he gives it to Nakamura and Nakamura puts it in her pocket. "Alright Nagisa~! Spin the bottle~" Nagisa spins the bottle and it lands on. Not Karma like he had kinda wanted but... Sugino? "Truth or dare?" Nagisa decided to copy Nakamura. Sugino was a little bit surprised and said...Dare. Sugino said dare. "Wait I MEAN TRUTH-" Nakamura simply laughed. "To late sugino~ Nagisa give him a dare~!" Nagisa nodded. "Ok Sugino I dare you too...go up and confess to the person you like." nagisa said while blushing.Sugino's eyes widen, "Come on! I can't do that...! Can I... pass?" "Nope no passing, you have to do it sugino. Now come on don't chicken out on us~" nakamura teased. Sugino gave a quick glance at his crush before looking back at nakamura, he signed. "I guess I have no choice." He said as he stood up with a blush. Sugino slowly but surely walked over to Kanzaki. He looked at her in the eyes before saying, "Kanzaki-san... I uh... I like you. Like a lot!"

Kanzaki looks shocked. "O-oh... Sugino-kun.. can we speak about his later? It would be a little embarassing if we talked about it here..." Sugino nodded, It was a least better then being straight up rejected. "Awww~ So cute! Alright then! Sugino spin the bottle~!" Nakamura then went up to Kanzaki and whispered. "tell me when you start dating." which in result makes Kanzaki's face go as red as Karma's hair. "Uhh.. I'll go ahead and spin the bottle~" Sugino then spin's the bottle and it lands on...


	3. It all started with a game of truth or dare Pt2

it lands on Karma Sugino looks at Karma. "Truth or dare?" Karma thought, So far the Truths and Dares had been couple related so there was no doubt he would get one to  
well unless Sugino felt nice- But still he didn't know what to do. "Uhhh.. I guess I pick...Dare~" Karma cooed.

Sugino thought for a moment, was he going to be nice or sneaky? Sugino decided to be sneaky this round. "I want you to kissNagisa~" So it appears karma was right.  
He sighed. But then smirked. He then gave Nagisa a kiss on the cheek. "WAIT WHAT-" Sugino objected "I mean't kiss him on the lips!" Karma simply have his usual devil grin.  
"But you didn't say that specifically so I did your dare exactly how you said~" Nakamura grinned. "He has a point~ Sorry Sugino~ Maybe next time! Welp guess that's all for this game~!  
See you tomorrow~!" Nakamura stood up and stretched. She had important things to do.  
What exactly is the important thing? She had to begin matchmaking her newest ship. Karma x Nagisa.

 

Nagisa's face was so red it could compare to Karma's hair. The bluenette hid his face in his hands wondering what to do next.

That was one of the best feelings he's ever had, despite it being only a peck on the cheek it felt like there was something special to it. Almost something magical. He glanced at the smirking Karma and noticed he was staring

"Aww~ is Nagisa embarrassed?"

Nagisa stiffened up. "No I'm not! I'm just surprised about how you got around that dare! most people wouldn't have thought about that!"  
Said Nagisa, Attempting to hide his blush. //transition to Kanzaki and Sugino// Kanzaki and Sugino stared at each other.

"So you like me?" Kanzaki asked with a smile, she had already known about his little crush but never brought it up.

"Well... Y-yeah! And... Do you like me back?"

Kanzaki smiled and kissed Sugino. "Does that answer your question~?" Sugino had the most shocked look on his face. "I- I guess so~!" They then walked off holding hands.  
But little did they know that Okuda and Kayano were watching them in the distance.. Both thinking the same thing. "I wanna confess to Nagisa/Karma."

//Transition to Nagisa and Karma~!//

Karma looked down at the blushing Nagisa and chuckled, he ruffled his hair, "Yeah okay~ if you want me to kiss you again sometime tell me~"  
"W-WHAT? Shut up, Karma" Nagisa exclaimed, When really he was thinking 'Of course I want you to kiss me again!' 

//Transition to Nakamura//

"Well then! Thats my plan to make my Ship official!" Nakamura began leaving when she saw Okuda and Kayano. "Rio-Chan! Help us!" They both said at the same time.  
"With what?" Asked Nakamura. "We want to confess to Nagisa/Karma!" Nakamura stared at them wide eyed. What would she do?? did she 1. Say yes and risk ruining her ship or 2.  
Say no and risk ruining their friendship? She then decided to go with...

With a third option. Say yes but continue to ship the two boys. This could be interesting.

"Yes, but don't put any blame on me if anything goes wrong!" She proclaimed before suddenly remembering something.  
Nakamura shoved her hand in her pocket and quickly found the note Nagisa wrote, she took it out and unfolded it. It read 'Karma'.  
That was when Nakamura-chan realized she shouldn't have said that.Nakamura sighed. She couldn't go back on her word now. "What is it? Did we do something wrong?"  
Asked Okuda seeing the disappointment and regret in Nakamura's face. "Oh! You didn't do anything wrong! I'm just trying to figure out how to help you~" Exclaimed Nakamura.  
"Alright! Thank you Rio-Chan! You're the best!" Exclaimed Kayano. "Y-yeah! Thanks! I'll try my best!" She put the note away.  
She'll just hope that that whatever happens in the end, that it'll be true love.

Rio had a good idea for the two to confess, Okuda could make a potion for Karma while Kayano could kiss Nagisa just like Nagisa had done when she went insane.  
Nakamura wasn't quite sure how Kayano's plan would work out though, would Karma get mad? She'd have to find out.

After discussing the plan with eachother the girls all parted ways in order to prepare. They would both confess on next Monday, Giving them 7 days to prepare their strategy. Nakamura sighed.  
If the potion worked and Karma fell in love with Okuda, Nagisa would be heartbroken. So then if Kayano kissed Nagisa he would be to heartbroken to even care!  
She would just have to wait and see...


End file.
